windslayerfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SoggyRat/Past, Present, and Future.
Okay, I'm getting more comfortable here at the WS Wiki now, and I've performed quite a lot more edits since my first blog post, and this blog post is mostly to discuss what I believe has been accomplished, what I'm working on now and what I'd like to do next. '''The Past - '''From looking around the wiki I've seen that there a lot of disorganised pages, with many grammatical and spelling errors, and I've been trying to fix some of these whenever I can, however, some of them are so severe that they would require a complete page re-format, and as such, I cannot do these all at once, and am working as efficiently as possible to smooth out the pages and generally make them easier to use. I've also noticed that there are a lot of pages that, although they have some helpful information, appear to be written as a blog post. One major example of this is the bottom section of the Rogue page in which the editor discusses his experience as a Rogue and explains why certain things should be done. It's important to remember that Wikipedia, and therefore Wikia, should be treated as an encyclopedia, and therefore the information on the pages should be written as though it is not being writted by a person, for example avoiding the use of words and phrases such as "I believe..." or "in my experience..." '''The Present - '''I've started working on some concise lists of a few things, most notably a list of all monsters, and on which maps they spawn, starting with The Beginning of the Adventure and Popola, both of which are already complete, but I will probably gather a complete list of information before publishing it to the wiki. I've also been gathering data on weapons, however this is only in the initial stages, and I am yet to advance very far with this, but when complete I should be able to add a few more pages to the wiki, including images. Also, I've been trying to use my current experiences in-game to edit at least a few pages a day based on what has happened or what I've learned during the day. As the only current active user, I want to contribute to the wiki as much as I possibly can, as hopefully a more concise wiki will encourage more users to come and help edit, or at least use it. '''The Future - '''I have requested to adopt this wiki as Administrator/Bureaucrat, as I believe that this wiki needs an administrator at least, so that some general cleanup only possible by administrators can be performed, such as page deletion. I'm not sure about a timescale for all of the above updates/edits to the wikil, but I am working hard to ensure everything gets done quickly and efficiently. It's going to be a difficult job, especially as a lone editor, but as I have mentioned before, I am a determined editor, and I will make sure that I succeed in improving the wiki as much as I can. Category:Blog posts